bigfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigfoot characteristics
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Bigfoot, also commonly known as Sasquatch, is purportedly an ape-like creature that is said to roam the forests of North America. http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=584. These creatures are commonly described as large, hairy, bipedal humanoids. http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=585 Description Bigfoot is described as being a large non-human primate, commonly reported to stand anywhere from 6-10 feet in height (2-3m) and estimated to weight over 600 pounds (272 kg). http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=585 Skin and hair The skin color of Bigfoot creatures appear to range from black to dark brown, reddish brown, and even gray. Areas such as the nose, appear at times in a shiny, oily black color. The palms are seen as a lighter color, as do the soles of the feet. There have also been reports of albino Bigfoot, meaning they have pink skin. If Bigfoot is a primate, they have hair, not fur. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primate Color of the hair is reported to vary, but most commonly are seen with a brown coat. However, black, reddish-brown, gray, and even white Bigfoot creatures have been reported. Hair is estimated to be between 3 inches and 2 feet. Long hair covers the head and the ears; and there is short hair on the face. There is long hair across the shoulders, long hair on the forearms, different orientations of hair on back, and breasts in females appear to be covered with hair as well. There appears to be long hair on the buttocks, and the groin contains enough hair to obscure genitalia. Reports of the hair standing on end when the Bigfoot appeared frightened has also been noted. Physical attributes Head and neck The head of Bigfoot creatures has been described as "relatively" small for an animal of that size, meaning these animals could have smaller brains. The head develops a sagittal crest in both genders, much like a Gorilla. These animals have a low brow ridge with a receding forehead. The face is commonly the only part of the upper-body not seen with dense hair, as skin is almost always reportedly visible. The face appears flat with prominent cheekbones, a square jaw, and the mouth region is only slightly visible, however reports of lip color varies between black, red, and even brown. Deep brown eye color is most commonly seen, with a red component common. Night reflection from eyes varies between red and yellow, commonly referred to as "eye-shine". The nose is strikingly similar to that of a Human, though much flatter, sometimes with forward facing nostrils (much like other non-Human primates). The mouth of these creatures is often reported to be difficult to see, however the mouth is also reported to be thin-lipped. Teeth appear similarly to Human teeth, though commonly more of a yellow color. Larger canines have been commonly reported, however usually not purported to be fangs of any sort. Ears are almost always hidden under hair and have been reported to be either pointed or round in shape. These creatures are commonly seen with vary little neck, usually hinting toward two possibilities; they either have very small necks, or muscle from the back obscures the neck to appear small. Body Bigfoot are commonly reported as much larger then that of a Human. Commonly reported to be incredibly muscular, with wide shoulders, measuring around 40% of the creatures height (as opposed to 25-30% in Human male). They are barrel-chested creatures, with males averaging a 65" chest (as calculated from purported height average) and females averaging over 75" chests due to the breast size. The females breasts appear to grow during puberty, and as they age, will sag (much like Human females). They are hair covered, but the nipples and areolae have been reported as visible. Arms are described as massive, usually able to reach the knee (far longer than that in Humans). The are described as quite muscular and are covered with long hair. The hands of the creatures are massive in size. Supposed casts of Bigfoot hands reveal they have shorter fingers than Humans, most notably in the thumb, which also lacks the thenar pad (the mounded muscle at the base of the thumb). The hand is proportionately broader than that of man, palm width in adults measuring up to 8". Both finger and toe nails are deeply colored, presumably a combination of dirt and thick keratin, though fingernails are light colored in some. There have been no instances of claws on these creatures. References